the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoko Yuki
'Approval' 'Appearance' Kiyoko is an androgynous male who wears the traditional hunter-nin garb, similar to Haku. ''He has long black hair that is tied into two braided ends in the front and has a hairknot at the top of his head. He wears the ''hunter-nin mask in homage to his old mentor, Haku. He wears a green cloak that extends down to the length of his pants, which are a brown color. He is adrogynous in appearance due to the fact that he was brought up with no real sense of what is effeminate and what is not. 'Personality' Kyoko can be described much like his old mentor, in that he can quickly switch from an emotionless killing machine to a soft and quiet-spoken individual who does menial things to appease himself. He is not bothered in the least by his androgynous appearance, and often takes pleasure in messing with the minds of fellow men. He has devoted his life to keeping the Yuki Clan's Ice Release techniques living on, and desires to make the Yuki Clan rise again. Likes: *Nature *Flowers *Music *Peace and Quiet Dislikes: *Violence *Needless destruction *War *Brash or loud people. *Insulting his clan. 'History' "Keep focused, and above all, think rationally." ~ Kiyoko's Ninja Way Pre-Genin Kyoko grew up in a harsh environment, and was one of the unknown survivors of the Yuki Clan after the war had left them nearly all but dead. He became orphaned, much like his sensei until he was found by him. Haku of the Ice Release instantly identified him as one of his fellow tribe members, and in secret, took care of him for quite some time. There, Kyoko (as named by Haku) fostered a bond with Haku, and was trained by him in the clan's basic techniques. He was told by him that he would one day have to depart with someone dear to him, and when that day came, Haku gave the boy a scroll with all the Yuki Clan's ice release techniques in them. He became a pickpocket to survive, and eventually honed his instincts enough to make a comfortable living for himself. It was two years later when started the journey to becoming a ninja of the Hidden Mist village. During his training, he heard about the description of someone who had the similar appearance of his late master, Haku, and traveled to the location, now known as the Great Naruto Bridge. It was there he witnessed he murder of his late sensei, Haku, by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. Despairing, he quietly withdrew into a house that day and waiting for the commotion to die down. He then found the broken mask of Haku and instantly took it for his own, claiming the identity of the person. He became renown instantly, after donning the identity of his late master, and was subsequently forced into hiding due to the wanted capture of Haku. Genin After years of being on the run, he took off the mask and donned the identity that Haku had given him, Kiyoko, and resumed his training as a Genin. Having prior training, he excelled with ease at the tests. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' *'Strength: 5 ' *'Speed: 6 ' *'Intelligence: 6 ' *'Chakra Levels: 8 ' *'Chakra Control: 9 ' *'Endurance: 5 ' *'CP: 65 ' *'Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Ice Release Genin 2: Poison Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death - (CP Cost: 10) '''- Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kyoko's bloodline. Unlike every other hand seal, Haku is able to create the technique by forming hand seals on only one hand. To create the needles, Haku forms the needed hand seal and then kicks water into the air with his foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on his target. # '''Ice Prison Technique (CP Cost: 10) - '''Hyourou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Snow ninja Kakuyoku Fubuki. After forming the needed handseals, Fubuki will touch the ground, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at her foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around her target and imprison them. She can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks. # '''Stat Boost (+5) - Plus 5 to stats Equipment *(1) Weighted Chain *(6) Set of Senbon * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 0